I Learned To Live Half Alive
by purpledragon6
Summary: A drabble series centered around the Halfas and how their abilities effect their lives. Please read and review.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Good evening. I am bored, and just got done with my first Danny Phantom cosplay (Danny Reacts to stuff: Uptown Amaturez) and I decided to update some of my stories since I now have a working laptop that I can use to do that. What does this have to do with anything? Well a quick recap would revile that I have gotten back in touch with my childhood side from what ever force and decided to write for DP and KFP for the first time and since I need more time to think about a plot for KFP, I've decided to write this one first, which is my story of What-Ifs :P featuring my three favorite people from the show itself, so the one bad-guy and the two heroes. **

**Okay, so its basically a drabble series, but it will only focus in on our Halfas (All three of them :P Either by themselves or together) and just what life is like for them. First off, we'll start off with some Danny Phantom/Fenton late-night angst and some stupid passage I wrote a while back.**

**Chapter Summary: There are two halves to every Halfa. One dead, and the other alive. Both seem to come out in the worst of times however, and when they do, they wage war.**

**P.S: I will give anyone a cookie if they can tell me where I got the chapter title from. (Hint: Its a show that used to be on Cartoon Network until it was canceled)**

* * *

_**I learned to live half alive: Chapter 1: Heart, Body, and Mind.**_

Some nights, it felt as though his heart was non-existent. It would become as see through and clear as the rest of the ghosts in the ghost zone on nights like those, giving him fears that it might float away and out of his chest, and just drop to the floor boards like a dead weight and leave him for the rest of his death. It never did though, and usually after moments of panic, would he suddenly feel it let out a strong beat, there by quick-starting his flow of blood yet again, reminding the teen yet again that there was still a side of him that was alive. After this reassurance, he would often close his eyes and fall back into a deep sleep. Or leave him shaken and awake, in more of a dream like stupor. Either one left a similar feeling to the one he had felt in his chest just moments earlier, only this time it would take full control of his body and wouldn't let go until the early morning light.

Some nights, his body would do the same. He would be asleep in his bed at nights, and suddenly wide awake and beside himself, watching himself sleep. Other nights, he would just lay awake, and feel himself floating, invisible, and non-existent. All senses dulled to the point of near nothingness. No ability to hear, to scream, to look, nothing but floating in an artificial sea of blankets. That really was the most interesting feeling to him, for it was almost like drowning and flying all at once. To be there, alive and breathing with your head above water, all at the same time that he was dead and invisible, forced away by something he couldn't explain from his human form until he was able to gain at least some control. At points like this, he would bring his hand up to his multi-colored eyes and examine it. Pale and medium in size like it usually was, faded and quickly becoming see through like normal also. It didn't really bother him much, unlike his irregular heart beats, mainly because at least in this state he was still in one piece and unable to float away from himself.

Some nights, often the same ones as those nights when his heart and body would act up, so would his mind. He sometimes wondered if he was beginning to loose it, and not in the way that he felt he would loose his other parts. No, his mind was not turning invisible, it wasn't non-existent. No, instead his mind would drift around, bouncing thought against thought of friends and family, with ghosts and enemies. Both sides reminding the teen of his physical halves, and how they would never truly join, even with him as a factor in the mess. It was on those nights that everything would seem fuzziest. His body fading and returning without his notice, and his heart would start and stop its rhythm in such a random way that he couldn't keep up. Dead and alive were suddenly blurred at this point, and the difference between Phantom and Fenton were no longer cared for. Instead, the demons inside of his head would wage their little war on one another, until the early morning sun would quiet them down and draw them away, and remind the hero that it was time to move on for now.

His human side almost always came out on top at the end of the night, and his ghost side would simply be tucked away for later use. Thats how things seemed to go every night since that fateful day, but even with that as the new norm, it never felt right. He supposed that was normal though, being both dead and alive. You could never mix the two, for they were like oil and water. So with a heavy sigh, he would drag himself out of his bed, his body now feeling like lead as he shuffled on to start his day, and prepare himself both physically and mentally for whatever fight would lay ahead.

* * *

_The sun used to be my greatest ally as a child. If its light came through your window in the morning then you've made it through the night and the predators go back in which they've came._


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: OK, so this story was actually created from a really corny idea I got but apparently when I tried to use it as a laugh my friend fell in love with it so yeah. Anyway, so on with- God bless it! I never gave this story a title! Um, whats some bull crap I can slap on as a title. Lets see here... Um I got it!- No I don't. There. Sorry if this sucks but I had to open this and I had no idea how.**

**Plot: Dani is a pretty fun loving kid, and like her 'cousin' she probably would love to pull an annoying prank on an unsuspecting human.**

**Chapter One: More so a throw away chapter from a story I wrote a while again where the character had a touch of Schizophrenia and an over active imagination.**

**P.S: Yes, Misery is Dani.**

* * *

A rather odd way for the blonde haired boy to wake up that day. In his bed, with the bright morning sun stabbing his crystal blue orbs through their lids. Now how was this odd? It wasn't, it was what he saw next that was. Opening his eyes slowly he sat up in bed and blinked a few times, trying to rid his eyes of the feeling of sleep. This failed however and he soon found himself falling back asleep, that was until a small voice pulled him back to reality.

"Awake finally." A disembodied, feminine like voice chirped.

This was odd, the only female in the house he knew of was his mother, and that was not her voice at all. Sitting bolt right up, his eyes flashed open and they met a large green eyes with tiny flecks of blue stuck in them like shards of metal.

"I was afraid you'd never wake up." The voice spoke again, the eyes pulling away from his as their owner stood up on the bed, allowing the boy a better look at the person.

She was a thin girl (If a girl at all), probably thinner then what was deemed healthy in his opinion, with lightly tanned skin, medium white hair and of course those funny little eyes, which he soon found were emitting a strange, pale glow. The girl was dressed in a black and white top with plane white sleeves and a pair of striped pants that pooled at the bottom of her feet. She also wore socks with black and white stripes to complete the outfit and no shoes for today. At first glance, the person looked like an ink illustration that could be seen in a child's book.

"Who are you!?" The boy bit out, sounding a mix of surprise and anger, rage brimming his eyes. "Let alone what are you?"

Who on earth did this girl think she- It was? Breaking and entering into a home was one thing, but sitting in the boy's room and watching him sleep? That was another.

"Hm, you can call me- Eh, Misery." It answered, hopping off of the bed and crossing over to the window. "And what can I call you?"

"Jamie." The boy answered in a bored tone but suddenly processed what the thing had told him. "Wait! What kind of idiotic name is Misery?"

The person stopped short of the window and turned back to face him. A wide and toothy grin was ever present on that gaunt face, making the mouth look like a black hole, sucking in air in place of food but finding it unsatisfying.

"Um, actually my full name is Little Misery, but as you can tell." A pause, then a gesture to height from a thin little hand, which would suggest a height much taller than that of a child. "I'm not very little, so I just call myself Misery."

"What mother in her right mind would-." He was cut off by quickly by the shuffling of feet over to him and the placing of a hand over his mouth to muffle his words.

"No mother. Just a Misery." There was that black hole smile again. "and this is a very nice home you have if I may add."

This reminded the blonde that this person was not meant to be there. Pulling the hand away and holding it by the wrist to keep it away, he asked his next question.

"How did you even get in here!? And more importantly. Why are you here!?" He gasped out, tasting a bitter substance on his lips where the hand had left.

Misery stopped and thought this over, or at least made it look that way with a pale finger to oddly colored, black lips and those funny little eyes rolling around in a seemingly empty skull.

"Um. Not a clue." Was all that was said with a smile, a soft giggle.

"What do you mean!?" The young boy demanded, squeezing the wrist tight enough to break the bone.

"Haven't the slightest, one second I'm there the next I'm here." A black fingernail pointed out the window and then at the floor as this was spoken.

Seeing this person as less of threat since the body of this person was thin enough to break with a pinky, he saw no reason in calling the police in to remove this thing from the grounds, so instead he tried to ask nicely.

"Then would you kindly go back to where ever it is There would be?" He asked but frowned when the creature shook it's head, its feathery hair taking a bit to catch up to the shakes.

"No can do, Jamie." Misery responded, still shaking it's head. "Since I don't know where here is then I can't get back there."

"Could you try to?" He asked and smiled darkly when it nodded it's head this time.

The creature crossed over to the window again and opened it, letting in a gentle morning breeze. He smiled and laid back down on his bed when the child's presence had left the room and he was finally able to go back to sleep, believing he had seen the last of 'Misery'.


End file.
